theharmonicsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Song Sunday: Sex Can Sell
'I Say A Little Prayer For You:' Ellie and Nasia: Say a little prayer for you Brandon: The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up Ellie and Nasia: Make-up Brandon: I say a little (Ellie and Nasia: prayer for you) While combing my hair now And wondering what dress to wear now Ellie and Nasia: Wear now Brandon: I say a little (Ellie and Nasia: prayer for you) Brandon with Nasia and Ellie: Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you (Ellie and Nasia: Would only mean) heartbreak for me Brandon: I run for the bus dear While riding I think of us dear Ellie and Nasia: Us dear Brandon: I say a little (Ellie and Nasia: prayer for you) At work I just take time And all through my coffee break-time Ellie and Nasia: Break time Brandon: I say a little (Ellie and Nasia: prayer for you) Brandon with Nasia and Ellie: Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me S&M: Delilah with the Sluts: Na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na Delilah: Feels so good being bad There's no way I'm turning back Now the pain is my pleasure Cause nothing could measure Love is great, love is fine Out the box, out of line The affliction of the feeling Leaves me wanting more Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me Delilah with the Sluts: Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Delilah: Love is great, love is fine Out the box, out of line The affliction of the feeling Leaves me wanting more Delilah: Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me Delilah with the Sluts: Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Delilah with the sluts: S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M Toucha Toucha Touch Me: Ellie: I was feeling done in Couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before Nasia and Brandon: You mean she? Uh huh Ellie: I thought there's no use getting Into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble And bad fretting Now all I want to know Is how to go I've tasted blood and I want more Nasia and Brandon: More, more, more! Ellie: I'll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night Then if anything shows While you pose I'll oil you up And drop you down Nasia and Brandon: Down, down, down! Ellie: And that's just one small fraction Of the main attraction Are you a friendly man? And I need action Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night Nasia: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night Ellie'':'' Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night Joey: Creature of the night''' Tom: Creature of the night? Tyler: Creature of the night Delilah': Creature of the night' Brandon: Creature of the night Nasia': Creature of the night' Joey': Creature of the night' Ellie': Creature of the night I Wanna Sex You Up: '''Tyler: '''Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home. Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone. I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me, 'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me. '''Tom: '''Girl you make me feel real good. We can do it 'til we both wake up. Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, And this is what I'll do... '''Joey: '''I wanna sex you up. All night. You make me feel real good. I wanna rub you down. I wanna sex you up. '''Delilah': Let me take off all your clothes. Disconnect the phone so nobody knows. Let me light a candle, So that we can make it better. Makin' love until we drown. Joey: '''Girl, you know it feels real good. We can do it 'til we both wake up. Girl you know I'm hooked on you. And this is what I'll do.' '''Tyler: '''Make sweet lovin' all night long...' Sluts': (I wanna sex you up) Feels so right it can't be wrong... Don't be shy girl rescue me...' Sluts': (I wanna sex you up) Open up your heart and I'll set you free... Sexy and I Know It: '''Tyler': Yeah, yeah When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow Ah... Girl look at that body x3 Ah... I work out Ah... Girl look at that body x3 Ah... I work out Joey: '''When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok) Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it '''Tyler: I'm sexy and I know it x2 Joey: Yeah When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what) This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch) Ah... Girl look at that body x3 Ah... I work out Ah... Girl look at that body x3 I work out Tyler: When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok) Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it Joey: I'm sexy and I know it x2 Tyler: I'm sexy and I know it... Tyler and Joey: Check it out x2 Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah x3 Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah Do the wiggle man I do the wiggle man Yeah I'm sexy and I know it Ah... Girl look at that body x3 Ah... I work out Ah... Girl look at that body x3 Ah... I work out Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! Category:Blog posts